Information technology (IT) systems are a vital part of everyday life. IT systems typically fill a vital role in the functioning of an enterprise. Failure of a system is frequently unacceptable, and slowdowns or inefficiencies in portions of a system can have a significant negative impact on the enterprise. Users of IT systems and customers of IT service providers demand high levels of reliability together with economical delivery of service. Services vendors and providers are therefore motivated to use highly efficient and cost-effective mechanisms for preventing, detecting, and resolving problems. One mechanism used to help insure efficiency and cost-effectiveness of problem resolution is the automation, insofar as is possible, of problem detection and resolution. A frequently used mechanism for automated problem detection is to detect degradation of vital signs and respond by creating a trouble ticket. However, it is known that degradation of vital signs may be transitory, so that no action needs to be taken in response. Creation of a trouble ticket for a condition for which no action needs to be taken risks the waste of resources that could be better applied.